gregs_bizzare_adventure_manga_onlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Deangelo
Jackson Deangelo Overview Jackson Elanore Deangelo is the human name of a eldritch being. His true name is unknown to the scientific community. Jackson is docile more or less, having helped the humans of this world. Though, he can be quoted as saying: "Y'all niggas are weak as shit, gotta make sure you don't pee in each other's mouth or some shit." implying he takes pity on mortals, like a person takes pity on retarded puppies. He has fought in many battles in defense against the human race. In exchange for defense, his only demand is that he may eat the asses of his enemies. Consuming ass is the only way for him top keep control over his carbon form, lest he is returned to whatever infernal realm he originated from. Early Life No real evidence can be shown as to where Jack came from, or why he came to this realm. What is known is that Jack appeared on earth after "telling my dad how much of a cuck he was." ''What we can infer here is that Jack came from some source of parentage, and that one had cheated on the other. If one were to describe his "early life" as his time on earth, then we have records detailing these events. He arrived on earth in the city of Neo-Tokyo in the Earth Year (E.Y.) 1985. At first, Jackson was regarded as an enemy. The NJSDF as well as the hero group known as 'The Boys"'' battled with jack. The battle, which was regarded as "a good time" ''by Jack lasted for over three weeks. It is estimated that approximately 15,500 people were killed in the crossfire within the first hour, before evacuations even began. countless more were injured and around 3,000 people had their asses eaten. This became known as ''"The Jack Incident of '85". ''Post-battle, Jack mysteriously stopped fighting and decided to join ''"The Boys" ''and assist them in helping earth. Professional hero: Ethan Abbey said on his own account: ''"There was nothing we could really do to stop him, so I guess he could just stick around as long as he helped." '' Jack also commented: ''"They weren't half bad in a fight, I guess not all humans are 'pee-boys' after all." Power Level While it is theoretically possible to quantify Jack's power, science has yet to discover the necessary tools to do so. He has said that he does not use his full power in his corporal form. Implying that he is much more of a mortal on earth, while his spirit is much more powerful. Since arriving on earth, Jackson has attempted to find a way to strengthen his connection to the mortal realm, which would give him more power over his corporal body. jack can be quoted as saying: "Once I get my f*cking ethereal gat, it's over for y'all niggas." "The Boys" have occupied Jackson enough to keep him from reaching that level. With the "Battle for Obama's Cum-Sack" ''having kept Jackson away from finding a stronger connection to the ''"ethereal realm" for a decade after his injury. Also See * Jack DeTangelo Category:Character Page